


May, but June

by chosis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst and Romance, Assassins & Hitmen, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, Light Romance, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Romantic Fluff, girlxgirl, mafia, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: "You're the warmth that fills our home, a home I cherish."I remember it as clear as day. It was the beginning of a new era and you were just so dazzling with that shy and quiet smile. You were so beautiful, your laughter filled my days and your warmth filled me with the want to cherish you to the end of times.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> his story is based on my characters H and Penda, and their time together. This will be in a diary entry format, along with it being a short story for the most part. At least that's how I've planned it out to be. This is a womanxwoman story so if you do not fancy lesbian relationships then please do kindly exit.  
> -  
> Events described here are purely fictional and are some insight into the background of my characters. This is mainly in H's perspective and 3rd person. Italics are H's present thoughts as she writes this. Please disregard any grammatical and punctual errors. 
> 
> This story was moved over from my Wattpad.

23/06 – 7A.M

_I still remember that day I noticed you through the wave of a dozen people. You amused me with how serious yet gentle you could be towards the many questions you received from strangers. I had always wanted to approach you, but at times it felt like maybe I shouldn't because we were different, but so alike at the same time. I guess I could blame my anxiety for taking so long to finally talk to you, and honestly, I don't regret waiting for an opportunity to do so because the amount of joy and warmth you brought into my room of solitude was so overwhelming I wanted to keep you near and dear to me._

_I never expected to be where we are now to be quite honest, but I don't mind it; you're something I can't put into words because there's no way for me to express what I feel for you. All I do know is I wish to be by your side, in your world, to hold your hand, and to watch you grow; to succeed in everything you wish to accomplish._

_I want to be with you, the place I call home._

_\- H_

I woke to the sound of you stirring in your sleep, you seemed to have a troubled expression; were you having a nightmare again? I shook you gently to wake you, you woke with a startled stare. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream." I voiced while you yawned, nudging your face into my chest.

I watched as you began to fall asleep once more, stroking the mess of bed head you had.

It was almost nearing close to nine in the morning, and you were still deep in sleep. I observed your sleeping state, you still held furrowed brows and it worried me. I always worried when you weren't able to sleep well. I caressed your cheeks, gently tracing your facial features. I found myself smiling, leaning down I placed gentle kisses upon your face, taking in the scent of your warm skin that reminded me of autumn.

Oh, how I loved you so.

\--

H continued to caress Pendas' face, making her stir in her sleep. At one point H thought they had woken her up because she nudged them away while also grabbing them back so she could bury her face into their chest. This only seemed to amuse H, they most certainly enjoyed watching their lover be so indecisive in their sleep.

It was nearly noon and H needed to get ready for work soon. Slowly getting up from the bed, H carried a half-awake Penda; who only wrapped her limbs around their lanky lover, resting her head on their shoulder. She was mumbling incoherent words that H couldn't seem to make out, but it only made them smile. They placed Penda on the bathroom counter and began to wash her face with a warm towel while letting Penda slowly brush her teeth. She could only muster enough energy to do this small task as she was barely waking up to the world.

She mumbled a small 'good morning' while she ran her fingers through their lovers' hair, enjoying the silky black locks and how they felt against her fingers. H just nuzzled her neck while placing a few kisses up to her cheek "morning my dear", they voiced while picking her back up and taking her to their bathtub. They placed her down for a bit as they readied the tub; filling it with warm water that wasn't too cold but not too hot either. Penda could only stare and observe their lover's movements while smiling at them. She slowly began to strip her clothing while H readied the tub with some scented oils and beads.

H looked over and quickly helped Penda with her last piece of clothing that was caught on her neck, a bit amused by her struggle. They gently guided her into the tub slowly settling her into the water. They stripped their clothing, settling behind her and hugging her from behind while bringing the water up to soak her skin that was layered with goosebumps from the air.

"H", Penda mumbled as she rests her head on their chest, a hum was made in response. "You have to work today right? Not work, but **_that work._** " H' hands came to a holt, they pondered on how to respond, they weren't sure how so they simply nodded at the statement and question made. "Mmm, I guess one of us has to stay in it, huh? Be safe and return home, okay?" Penda spoke as she turned around a bit to caress her lovers face, pressing their foreheads together and listening to their steady breaths. "Always, always." H spoke as they engulfed Penda's eyes, swimming in those pools of brown and gold orbs.

Leaning in they captured her lips gently, softly kissing her before pulling back and starting to wash her skin some more.   
Penda could only stare while doing the same in return, but paying more attention to the scared up flesh her lover wore. Tracing each of them as she lathered the soap on H' skin. H only watched as they did the same, but leaning in at times to place kisses among the larger scars Penda also wore.

\--

It hit eleven at night, H had left around two. Penda was growing anxious, it usually only took H three hours max to finish a job. She couldn't help but intensely stare at her phone as she stood by the front entry hall. Her phone began to ring, without hesitation she picked up not looking at the caller ID.

"Outside" H's voice sounded through the phone barely coherent.

Penda grabbed the first aid kit and a towel, throwing their front door open. She caught sight of H hauling three large dogs while trying to keep their balance.

Penda ran over grabbing one from them and rushing inside their home. Yanking their table out that rolled out from under the counter, she placed the barely breathing animal on the table gently and began to tend to their injuries. H pulled out another table at the other end and began doing the same while monitoring the other who laid by their feet.

After tending to all three they were laid to rest as it would take them a while to recover.

Penda turned to H who was leaning against the wall with their now stained suit as they pulled their shirt up to observed the wound on their abdomen along with many others.

Penda furrowed her brows while rushing over and preparing to treat their lover. H only shook their head, but Penda was not having any stubbornness tonight, clicking her tongue she batted her lover's hand away and began.

H could only watch as Penda's face went from irritated to concerned to now silent pools of tears. They reached out and wiped her wet cheeks.

"I'm fine, Penda, please don't cry." H spoke as they pulled their lovers' faces closer to them, tilting it upwards to look at.

After everyone was attended to and bandaged up the couple went to their room to rest. It was silent, which H expected since their lover always went quiet when they would come back from **_this work_** injured. They've grown custom to this routine so it didn't bother them, **_usually, but_** for some reason tonight it was bothering them.

_One may be wondering what exactly we do as work, or what we used to do, but one of us is no longer in it. It'll come to light one day, but for now, I'll keep the audience guessing._

_\- H_

"Penda, what's bothering you?", I asked as I gently traced her bareback that was facing me. She didn't respond, she only turned to look at me with an unreadable expression. You would think by now I would know what she was thinking, but Penda was difficult to read at times, especially now. "Pen-" she cut me off. "Why won't they stop? I left the group, sacrificed many lives, I paid the price, so why won't they stop torturing me with them?" She spoke with such a hard tone to her voice, but I knew she was trying not to cry.

I only gathered her in my arms trying to avoid my wounds that were bandaged from being rubbed by the fabric of the sheets.

"I'll never have an answer to this", I spoke honestly while patting her back.

"We'll figure it out."

_You're probably wondering why this suddenly took a turn, but this is a normal day for the both of us. Eventually, we'll be able to have a day that isn't filled with us rushing for that first aid kit. It may seem confusing to you, but for us this is routine. I wanted to share this with you, a glimpse of what we experience._

_\- H_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into H's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope my last note cleared up any possible confusion with the setup and sudden turn of the memory of the pair. But like I stated these are H's entries and fragments from memories with Penda. So very much like them, their entries are all over the place, but it also shows how I write too. I'm not one for a structured plot and thoroughly planned out story (except for the current ChanyeolxTaemmin story I'm writing, that one I'm structuring the best I can, Please do give it a loot ^^.) unless it's design work, but I hope these moments of my characters are enjoyed.
> 
> Also, the entries are each different memories, so not all of them are connected. I will state if they are in a note at the beginning of an entry. This entry is not connected to the previous.  
> H's thoughts that are written in italics were their present thoughts when they wrote their entries. Some thoughts do correlate with their entry while others are simply just how they felt at the time writing and remembering~ honestly you're welcome to guess which are what ~. Along the way, you will also come to learn some background information on H and people they encountered before Penda.
> 
> This one is written in 1st person mainly.

_Date: Undated_

____

_I'm not sure what brought about this entry, but all I can recall is the scent of your skin and the warmth you stirred up in my chest when I first came to know you, not as my enemy, but as someone who would hurl my world upside down, and along with it bringing the waves._

\- _H_

"H, your hand is cold", a gentle voice mumbled against my chest. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I mumbled an apology to the half-awake body that laid before me.

I gathered my things as I let the other body sleep away for a bit longer. I'll wake them before I depart I suppose, I somehow can't recall how I got myself into this situation, but I won't complain since I quite like the scent coming from them. I can't quite describe why, but it's probably because I haven't slept with anyone in a long while. My background doesn't exactly allow the luxury of warmth, so I guess you can say this is the closest I'll get to it. A no strings attached sort of arrangement.

"My name is Mansi by the way." The voice spoke, I grew stiff as I prepared myself for anything else that may be said from them.

___

" I know we agreed on a no strings attached arrangement, but I think we should at least give this a go, whatever it is that we have right now."

H heaved a heavy sigh as they turned to look at the now alert woman who laid uncovered and somewhat cold? They weren't sure how to put it, but it wasn't a welcoming aura for them.

"M, no, Mansi. I don't see you in that way. I do apologize if our arrangement went too deep and I caused you to misunderstand somewhere along the way, but I must decline any further involvement." They sternly but calmly said as they observed the now Mansi who appeared defeated, but also taken aback.

H moved to grab their shirt and was welcomed with a harsh slap to the face but along with it a simple kiss to the same cheek. "Thank you." Is all they heard afterward as they watched Mansi gather her things and wave goodbye before departing the room. H was not necessarily surprised to say but they weren't thrilled either.

I suppose you can say they weren't sure how to take the sudden event so they could only laugh as they put their shirt on.

____

_I use to wonder about Mansi, but I've come to notice that as the days go by I slowly begin to not think of them any longer for my thoughts are consumed by someone else. Is she still sleeping? I should go wake her, I miss her. – H_

______

"H, you have received new orders, all files have been sent, would you like a run down?" An electronic voice announced over a transparent screen that projected from my phone showing the words 'Red L'. I could only sigh already feeling the new pressure of knots weigh down on me. 

"Go ahead", as I granted the go-ahead I listened thoroughly for any key information in which the words and phrases **_skilled with knives_** and ** _short with a missing limb, marked as Red L_** for a high bounty stood out to me the most.

"Do we have a name?" I asked as I watched the movement of files being sorted through on the screen. 

"At this time this is all the information I have for you, mission is to start immediately." I began to grow tired as I didn't even bother to ask if the person was wanted alive or dead for all files classified as Red are meant to be terminated at all costs, especially those with an L at the end of them. 

This was going to be a rough one.

___

_Ha, thinking back at this moment I should have prepared my whole being.. don't you think Penda? Or maybe I should have prepared my heart more, huh? Corny is it not? You were skilled in your craft. I want to hold you right now, I want to see you. – H_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entry from their past and the start to a new. I will post another entry later tonight. Hope you learned a little more about H ~ Well, until next time. This was moved over from my Wattpad.
> 
> \- Lu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Intimate moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly explicit? Ha, somewhat, I'm not one for very heavy detailing with these two. A Special entry, not connected to the previous entry. It's been written in a mixture of 1st and 3rd person for the most part.

Entry 1550 

22/12 8 A.M

_I want to caress you, I want to be near you and be engulfed by the warmth you give me. Just like clockwork, I wish to continuously surround my time with just you._

_– H_

It was still dark when I woke up. I have a terrible habit of getting up early, but it also has its joys; like being able to observe Penda in her sleeping state. I thoroughly enjoy how gentle she looks in her sleeping state, she appears so small and warm, something that makes me want to cherish her, but ravish her at the same time. I wonder does that make me greedy?

H observed their lover for a while until they grew to want to place gentle kisses among their sleeping figure for their lover would sleep bare at times in which H didn't mind since they enjoyed the warmth and scent that came with them.

They gently stroked Penda's hair, pressing kisses among her face and trailing them down her neck. This caused Penda to stir in her sleep in which made H smile warmly. "What are you doing H?" Penda had mumbled as she pulled the covers to her more. "Just relax and sleep dear" H spoke in return as they moved, now hovering over their half-awake lover.

"Hmm, H?" Penda mumbled barely opening her eyes. H leaned down capturing Penda's lips and gently, but possessively kissing her. Penda caressed their face as she slowly returned the kiss, not waking up still.

H couldn't help but laugh and bury their nose into the crook of Penda's neck. They stayed there for the longest time, breathing in their lovers' scent and listening to the steady sound of their heart as they slept. Moving down, H placed kisses along Penda's bare skin, trailing them down her torso and gently leaving butterfly markings the further they went down. H felt a pair of hands run through their hair, a sign that told them to continue what they were doing for their lover was becoming alert.

Licking a trail along their lovers' torso they took their flesh into their mouth, biting it a bit before leaving yet another mark. They could feel their lovers' body flinch as their hands pressed into their now warm thighs. Kneading their thighs, H continued to gently kiss every inch of Penda's skin, enjoying the heat that radiated off of her skin with each kiss and sound that left her mouth.

They moved to her thighs, observing the now slightly red flesh from being kneaded and pressed upon. They brushed their lips among one of them before kissing and gently biting at its already red appearance. Earning them a squirming lover and legs that enclosed on them. Smiling at this, H pend down Penda's other leg to keep her from folding them in as they worked marks into her other, getting closer and closer to where was now soaked in a wonderful view.

"You are already so wet dear" H spoke out as they flicked their tongue over the wet flower that was leaking, earning them a moan from above. "Stop teasing me." Penda breathed out shakily as she grabbed H's face and pressing their lips together heatedly, moaning into the kiss as H pressed into her entrance.

"Needy",

H smirked as they felt their lovers hips move down onto their fingers even more. Penda only bit their neck in response before kissing it. "Touch me more" Penda whispered into their ear. H only smiled at this before slowly taking their lanky fingers out of their lovers' warmth and beginning to caress and kiss every inch of their lovers' body whilst also not forgetting about the most aroused bloom.

_I'll always adore you. I want to always surround you in warmth and safety, for that is what you do for me every second I see and hear you._

_I want you._

_– H_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one to heavily detail sexual/special moments since I prefer it to be quite warm and romantic but still Mmmmm steamy? Not sure if that's the right word I would like to use, but close enough for now— intimate is what I mean haha~ I usually use words like bloom, flower, petal in place of anatomy/genitalia and intercourse just in case anyone is confused. Maybe I'll share a detailed entry one day, but for now, H is quite selfish and probably won't ever share it haha. Anyways enjoy~ Lu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry is connected to the previous one / Italics: H's thoughts as they recall this memory/ their present thoughts as they journal

_12/22 5P.M_

_I could stay in bed all day with you in my arms. To shower your skin in light presses of kisses. Oh, my dear, this scent of warmth you surround me in.. I only wish to also provide you with it in return. I cherish these moments with you._

_My sweet, sweet love._

_\- H_

"Penda," H gently spoke as they rubbed their lovers back. "Come on, get up, we should bathe my dear." they soothed, placing kisses among their lovers' face and trailing it down their neck. 

"Sticky, my skin, it feels sticky", Penda mumbled as she pulled H closer to her, H couldn't help but chuckle as they trailed more kisses down her neck and marking her chest. "We should clean up, come on now," H mumbled as they picked Penda up, her legs wrapping around them as she squeaked from the sudden action.

"Up we go."

As they carried her to their bathroom, H placed the bare Penda down on the bathroom counter as they wrapped her in a soft towel. Placing a kiss on her cheek they readied the tub as they walked around gathering the necessary scents and bubbles for their love.

"Lavender or Peach beads?", H called out as they rummaged through the cabinet.

"Lavender, my joints hurt a bit.", Penda replied back as she massaged her arm gently, not noticing the concerned look that spread quickly across their lover's face and the sudden rush over to her.

H gently took her arm in their's and began to press, kneading at the points where nerves jumbled together. Penda winced a bit as she watched H gently massage away at her hands and arm.

_I've always worried about your condition, my dear. I always worry, so much. I should wake you up soon, but you said you were hurting. I'll make you something warm and curl you into my arms. I hope this cold and wet season ends soon. It seems to only make your condition double over; more so than on others._

_\- H_

"I'm okay, love, really.", Penda spoke as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck as they picked her up. "Let's just bathe", she cooed as she buried her face into their neck, the warm water sending her a wave of bumps. H could only muster up a small smile as they tightened their arms around Penda a bit more.

_I worry, is it unbearable? I know you're stubborn and tough, but I can't help but worry. My brave, brave love._

_\- H_

Penda rolled her eyes a bit as she pinched H's cheeks, a response she would give when she was telling them to stop worrying so much. This made H chuckle a bit, nodding in return as they scooped up the warm beaded water onto Penda's skin.

_It was around 10p.m when the soft but painful groans began. You were tossing and turning, in a sweat, a heavy cloak of soaked skin._

_I worried._

_I remember gently settling you as I kneaded away at each part of your body softly. I can't recall what time it was when you finally slept, but I remember the rays of light peaking through our window. I yawned, but smiled as I saw you were sleeping soundly._

_I'm happy, you could sleep._

_I kneaded away at your joints a bit more until I went to go get a washcloth; gently wiping away at every inch of your skin before I wrapped you back into my arms._

_I took in the scent of floral and mint from your hair, enjoying the smell as I subconsciously still massaged you before welcoming sleep._

_\- H_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, I hope you enjoy this little entry~ for whoever reads it ~~ Some little information you learn about Penda~ which is actually taken from myself, her joint and nerve pain I mean~ but until next time~ be safe and keep healthy ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H encounters Penda, connected to entry 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold italics are H's thoughts as they recall this memory and write this entry.

“Coordinates have been processed, rerouting, target on the move.”, a voice sounded from H’s earbuds as they settled themselves on their motorcycle, dressing their hands in black gloves. “Run down, again”, H spoke, the device sounding as it navigated through files. 

“Marked Red L, lethal and possibly armed, stature short and missing a limb. Mission to start immediately. Target to be eliminated on sight.”, heaving a sigh H suddenly felt tired, already worn out from the very little information they were given. How were they supposed to work off of this much? Starting their bike they followed the coordinates that buzzed through their earbuds, hoping that the target they were heading towards would actually be there, and not a decoy. 

**_You would think with how long I’d been in this field I would have everything in the palms of my hands, but even I had days where I wished to leave. But we all know once you’re in- getting out is nearly impossible to nonexistent unless you didn’t mind going to your grave early. I can’t quite remember that day very well due to the collision to my head, but I do remember my breath being caught in my lungs painfully like a pair of vines that would wrap themselves around tombstones in hopes to crack the names engraved._ **

**_\- H_ **

Zooming through the fields of cars, several honking for being cut off. “Target moving, rerouting”, H growing in annoyance, yanked their bike, making a sharp left, their foot skidding the ground below them as they kept their balance leveled. “You sure move fast”, they grumbled as they sped up, the navigation alarming them that the target was ten minutes away from where they were. Coming to a halt, H realized how much they stood out within the crowd of people, them and their bike at a standstill in the middle of downtown square all in black except for the striking red turtleneck they wore beneath their blazer. “Target within sight, eliminate”, a command sounded through the earbuds, grimacing H observed the people around them- none of them sticking out to them. “How the hell do you ex-”, H’s words came to a halt as they spotted a figure looking straight at them from ahead. Furrowing their brows H tried to make themselves appear less threatening, starting their bike up again as they drove slowly through the crowd, inching closer to the figure. “Target in sight, eliminate now.”, H inhaled, taking in the sight of the person. 

They weren’t sure whether they were captivated or alarmed, breathing becoming difficult for them as they analyzed the woman who now began to walk straight towards them. Her eyes unwavering, a small smile making its way to her lips, H felt trapped. “Eliminate target”, H flinched, snapping out of their trance as their eyes widened from the sudden quick movement of the woman, her body moving faster than H could register. A sudden hard impact to the floor alarmed them as they rolled, and a crowd of people began to run in every direction. “Damnit”, H mumbled as they began to get up. “Target on the move, rerouting”, heaving a sigh H looked around quickly for any sign of the woman, a quick shadow catching their eye. “Of all places, you choose an ally? Typical.”, they mumbled as they sprinted towards the destination, weaving their way through the crowd of people. 

Slowing their pace as they calmed their breathing, “Took you long enough lanky”, a soft voice chuckled, snapping their head up “Lanky?”, H scoffed as they put their guard up as they eyed the woman who currently sat on a staircase swinging her legs as she played with a knife in between her fingers. 

_ Ah, she’s missing a finger.  _ H thought as they stood, eyeing, and analyzing their surroundings. She’s quite petite, so she’ll be able to move faster than me, but if I can coax her down. I could probably disarm her somehow. I probably wouldn’t be able to pin her down even though I tower over her, she’d probably crawl me like a damn monkey if I even tried. What could I possibly use?, I could aim for her vital points, but I’m unaware if she is skilled in anything but knives. 

“You’re hesitating, the clock is ticking. I don’t have all day.”, the woman spoke as she eyed H down, getting up and with a quick swing, she released her weapon, hurling fast towards H. Barely dodging it as it snagged their blazer, H stumbled, their legs doubling over one another. “It must suck being a giraffe, huh?”, the woman mocked as she quickly moved down, jumping from rail to rail. “Giraffe?!”, H blurted out in disbelief, “alright fine, let's have it your way you damn garden gnome” H spat as they unbuttoned their blazer, reaching for a four-blade and flicking their wrist quick. It grazed the woman’s exposed thigh, causing her to falter momentarily before hurling downwards, landing smoothly for a split second. 

_ Ha, perfect that impact probably shocked her ankle.  _ H thought as they swiftly made their way towards her, taking their blazer off as they did so. The woman snapped her head up, rising fast, huffing as she found herself stumbling. “I wouldn’t move if I were you”, H spoke as they swung their arms, wrapping the material of their blazer around the woman’s arms, stepping onto a rail as they leaped behind her causing the hold to tighten. “Now, if you could just clarify one thing for me as I prepare the necessary procedures for your grave.”, H spoke as they tried not to struggle with the trashing woman, enduring the kicks to their legs for the woman was too short to reach their knees in their position. “Stop squirming damnit”, H grumbled as they moved back a bit dodging the possible impact of the woman’s head. 

“Initiate identification scan”, H spoke loud, a device alarming as a transparent screen appeared before them. “Initiating scan”, it spoke as its screen quickly moved through files and coding. 

“Penda!” a voice alarmed H, as they turned their head quickly, their eyes widening as they yanked themselves and the woman they held backward- dodging the hurl of knives, hitting a dumpster in the process which caused H’s grip to falter. “Took you long enough you damn brat”, Penda snapped as she yanked her arm out, ramming it into H’s torso hard before stepping forward quickly. Regaining their composure H looked up to see the woman staring at them before ordering a young man to do something. H moved quickly, grabbing the woman’s wrist and pulling her towards them as they brought their fingers to dig into a vital point that lay within the abdomen. A loud scream could be heard through the air and a fist of hands wrapping themselves around H’s forearms could be felt. 

“Penda!”, that same voice yelled, H couldn’t possibly take him down too not without losing their grip on the woman, turning their head briefly they met with a hard bat to the back of their skull. Their vision went blurred as they stumbled backward, the feeling of the woman’s body leaving their hands as they brought them to their head in the hope to ease the pain. “Hurry! We need to leave now! Penda, move your ass now!”, another voice sounded, H couldn’t see, stumbling to the ground as they tried to shake off the sudden trauma. “We’ll be taking this too”, a soft voice spoke before another blow was hurled into H, this time their abdomen making them winded, as their vision went in and out- watching the woman disappear. 

“Identification complete, downloading files.”, H heard as they began to lose consciousness. “Initiating emergency, calling Mansai”, H heard once more as they managed to crawl their way towards the allies wall shutting their eyes as they felt themselves begin to drift, briefly hearing a soothing voice yelling for them. 


End file.
